


Never Have I Ever-

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he was failing his class and sure he'd take any extra credit he could get but..<br/>But out of all the extra credit opportunities there was in the world, it had to be this?<br/>A goddamn MUSICAL?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_K_TiBal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/gifts).



> ALL RIGHT MICHA YOU LITTLE SHIT, HERE'S THE FIRST PART OF YOUR SUPPOSEDLY 'DRABBLE' (MY ASS) THAT TURNED INTO A FIC.  
> But I hope you like it :

You have _got_ to be kidding.

Rewind the day back to the morning when he was kicked out of his bed by his brother, who hated being late to school more than anything, and the fucking noise that little alarm clock made right next to his damn ear. Clothes were thrown on in a half dazed hurry as the whole cleaning routine was cut short with hastily brushed teeth and an unshaven face seconds before Sam and him were in the car and flying down the road. He didn't know how it was even possible but the moment their feet stepped in those two front doors, the bell rang and it gave him enough time to run off to his first class. Just a few minutes late. 

To make things even worse, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night- maybe four hours if he was being more than gracious to himself- and his eyes hurt like hell. That and whatever that blabbering teacher was saying went through one ear and flew right back out of the other because he was all ready burying his head into his arms to doze off. Between the last blurred word he heard and the startle of the familiar sound of the release bell ringing, he had managed to completely pass out. Dean picked up his book bag, that he hadn't bothered to unpack, and was almost out the door when he heard his name.

"Dean Winchester, I need to speak with you."

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Yes Mr. MacLeod?" He turned with an attempted smile which may have actually looked like an expression of daggers he was glaring at the teacher.

"I know you're a good student but your grades seem to be slipping. Now I'm not going to go on about why you show up to my class minutes late almost every day but I do have a proposition to make up your failing grade."'

He hated school, hated the whole system of how the knowledge of students were based off of pretentious rules and grades that wouldn't do anyone good in the future but he wasn't stupid. "Anything you say, I'll do it to make up my grade Mr. MacLeod." 

"You must be aware of the upcoming musical, and unfortunately the music department is low on willing participants. So what I am offering to you in return for a passing grade in this class is that you do the auditions, which I am pretty sure you will pass, and take part in it. Any objections?"

"No sir." 

"Good. Now go to your next class before you're late."

Dean gave a thin smile as he turned back around and walked out of the door. More like stormed out. Oh he had plenty objections against that stupid offer, the biggest being that this was a damn musical. He hated them because really, what's the point of those? All people do is sit and watch some other people 'act' and sing their damn heads off for at least two hours that he could definitely have a better use for. He knew he was in a bad mood but could anyone blame him? 

"Musical my ass." He muttered under his breath, scowling to himself silently as he made it to his next class just as the bell rang. He had always told Sam that musicals were boring and the biggest waste of time and now here he was, actually thinking about being in one. He'll never hear the end of it. 

\-----------

By the time he had gotten home, there wasn't a single drop of energy in him. The moment he was in the house, his feet lead him straight over to his room where he collapsed down onto his bed with a long groan. All be wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for eternity but he knew that he couldn't, not when there was a stupid audition to prepare for. Which meant that he had to choose a song and a dialog to present and he _really_ didn't want to do that right now. Or ever. Dean groaned again and shoved his head into the pillow, wishing that he had done those past homework assignments and had actually tried on those tests so he wouldn't have to do this. Well, he didn't _have_ to but he couldn't fail this class since it was required and his GPA was barely passing. Whatever passing was.

A few more minutes of pointlessly avoiding the inevitable later, he rolled over and sat up with a long sigh, eyeing his laptop warily. Guess he should get started on it now since for once in the whole school year there wasn't that much homework. Coincidence? No way. Honestly, there had to be a whole scheme for him to audition and make it into the school play. Speaking of which.. Dean reached over and turned his laptop on, going to the school's website to see which play he was going to be trying out for and-

"Fuck that."

He all but shoved his laptop off and recoiled like he had just been bitten by a snake, which would actually be better than what he just saw. It had to be that musical, of course. It couldn't be Sweeny Todd of something more grotesque and more.. Manly. "Why me.." Dean groaned, burying his head into his hands for a second before he peeked back over to see the the bolded title of **Beauty And The Beast** sitting in the center of the screen. He grovelled for a bit longer, dreading the moment when Sam would find out that he was going to be in a play, Beauty And the Beast at that, because that kid always found out about things like this. Whatever, he just had to suck it up and get it done.

Later.


	2. What To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, so maybe he's come to terms with this whole 'being in a stupid play' concept- not really- but it didn't mean he still hated it. But on a brighter notes, he ran into another person that only stares and blinks at him. Okay maybe that's not a good thing but it's better than thinking about the song and required dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god sorry this took so long and hey thanks for the hits and everything :>

This was going no where. He's gone to at least ten websites and checked out more than twenty songs and he _still_ couldn't find a song that he liked. Every single recommended audition song he had looked up was either from a musical or a ballad, and if he's going to be singing those during the play then there was no way he was gong to practice this type of genre song yet. 

He leaned back with a sigh and ran a hand over his face, completely done and tired of searching aimlessly for something to audition with. 

Then it hit him.

Never had he thought that he would pick a song from this, but then again, he never saw himself willing to be in a school play either. Well, he wasn't willing but it wasn't like he had a choice. Dean leaned forward and typed out the words slowly in the search bar.

**Pitch Perfect**

He looked up the song that those people sang for their audition- it wasn't like he watched it by choice- and gave a small nod at the title of the song. _Since You've Been Gone_ it is then. Not a song that he hadn't hear of, and definitely not his favorite, but it was better than those other ones. 

–--------

There was a distant noise that sounded awfully like the alarm clock and if that's the case then there was no way he was getting up. Dean slammed the off button blindly as he rolled over to shove his head back into the pillow. His eyes remained shut as he resumed the peace and quiet. Then there was banging on his door, the sound of it opening, and the pattering of feet that came towards the bed edge. “What-” Hands grabbed his ankles and yanked him down an inch, jostling him from the attempted sleep. “Whoa! Okay _okay_ I'll get up!” Dean grumbled as he swatted his brother away with a scowl.

“Ten minutes Dean!”

“Yeah yeah...” God, he swore that boy had a problem with being able to wake up earlier than eight naturally. Dean sat for a while longer, blinking blearily at nothing until he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly stood on his feet to shuffle towards the bathroom.

A shower, shave, brushed teeth, and careless picking of clothes later he sat in the driver's seat of the Impala with a yawn. Sam stumbled out of the garage door and threw his backpack into the back seat before climbing into the passenger's side. “You said I had ten minutes and here you are five minutes late.”

“Shut up, I had to get something for a friend.”

“Yeah? Like what?” He asked, sticking the key into the ignition to start the car and revved the engine once for a good measure.

“He didn't know what songs to use for the audition of the school play so I thought I'd help him.”

The car sped up as his foot pushed down on the gas petal a bit harder than needed as he cleared his throat. “What songs did you pick?”

“Why do you want to know?” Sam said slowly, raising a brow in question.

“No reason, just wondering.” When Sam didn't say anything, he looked over to see his brother with a smile and a glint in his green hazel eyes. “What.”

“I know it's not for 'no reason' Dean. You're never interested with anything that has to do with plays. Don't tell that you're.. Going to be in the play?” Sam gave a gasp and leaned towards Dean.

“What? Me? No- no of course not.” He scoffed with a shake of his head, giving a fake smile to brush it off. “Seriously. I'm not in that play, come on Sammy I thought I thought you knew better than that.” 

Sam merely rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay. I put Testimony, Farewell Good Angel, All I Ever Wanted, and God Help The Outcasts on a USB for him.”

Just as he thought. The songs that usually pass in auditions were that sort and he just hoped that the one he chose was okay. He turned the car into the school parking lot and cut the engine with a long sigh. Sam was out and walked over to the doors with him right behind, not wanting to be here at all. The bell rang right as they stepped into the building and they split to jog over to their first class. The class that he now hated. 

–--------

Thank god it was lunch. The moment the dismissal bell rang he was up and out of the class in a heartbeat. Students began to filter into the cafeteria with him in the midst, making his way over to the lunch lines. He stopped at the end and shifted his book bag as he waited. Then he was nearly knocked over by someone that tumbled into him and sent a few books flying. Dean turned with a scowl on his face, ready to tell off the idiot who fell into him but couldn't bring himself to when he saw the culprit. 

“Shit, I'm sorry.” A low voice murmured.

Large blue eyes stared up at him as full lips spoke words in a gravely voice. “It's fine, you okay?” He reached down to gather some of the scattered papers and text to hand them over to the brunet. 

“Yes, thank.. You.” 

It almost sounded like the stranger was hesitant with him gathering the books or to offer help at all really. “Name's Dean Winchester.” He said with a sideways smile, extending a hand for a handshake. The brunet stared at him like he was some foreign exchange student and didn't now how to speak English, and he knew that wasn't the reason. After a few seconds of nothing, a slimmer hand grasped him to give a jerky shake. 

“Castiel Novak.”

Casti-... Right.. “Nice to meet you Cas, you don't mind if I call you that do you?” Castiel shook his head and Dean smiled in return, glad that he could save himself from that mouthful. The two stood there as the cafeteria buzzed with chatter, leaving a slightly awkward air around them.

“So.. You having a good day so far?” Way to make first impressions of being lame Dean.

Castiel shrugged with an even look on his face as he shifted the textbooks into the other hand. “It's the same as any other day at school.” Came the simple reply.

“True that.” Dean agreed with a huff, moving forward when the line shortened. “What grade are you in?”

“I'm a senior.”

“Oh yeah? Same here. You swamped with classes or something? You gotta lot of books there.” He nodded over to the bundle of textbooks that were in the crook of Castiel's arm. Nothing was said in response for a few seconds, making him wonder if he had said something wrong, and the unblinking eyes didn't help either. 

“I have tests scheduled in the next few days.”

Oh. He was the type that always studies and makes perfect grades. The complete opposite of him, but who was he to judge? “Same here but studying's overrated.” Dean said with a snort, giving a small shrug. Again, he was responded with silence and the slightly unnerving stare. Before he had anytime to listen for some sort of response other than a slow blink, his attention was called to the lunch lady who was giving him him the inpatient frown.

–--------

He never saw Castiel again during the other half of school, but he caught a glimpse of the bob of dark hair and bright eyes when he was pulling out of the school parking lot with Sam next to him blabbing away. Driving home only took ten minutes but that time passed by too fast for his liking. Going home meant homework and now he had to practice for the auditions. Which he wasn't going to do. 

Maybe.


	3. Week Long Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This definitely wasn't his week and each day was passing faster than he liked with the audition day approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho sorry for the delay for this chapter woops

Last Tuesday he didn't spend a good thirty minutes listening to that 'Since You've Been Gone' song, just enough to have the jist of the tune. He figured that the monologue could be put off until later, which ended up to be a very stupid idea but it wasn't like he knew that then. 

Fast forward to the next day, Wednesday, and he found himself next to that Castiel kid again without the whole collision situation. It was a pleasant three minutes and before he could ask Castiel to sit with him and a few of his friends, the brunet was across the room to sit with some blond guy. He felt slightly off about it, sure, but it wasn't his place to go out and say anything. Who Castiel made friends with wasn't his business. Unless he was considered Castiel's friend of course.

Thursday was uneventful. Literally. Except for the mount of homework and tests scheduled for next week. Which then delayed his intended time to work on practicing the song, but he completely forgot about it so what he didn't know- or remember- couldn't hurt him. Right?

Wrong.

Yesterday was just as bad as last Monday. He woke up thirty minutes late- how did he even sleep through that alarm-, got Sam late for the first time in his brothers whole school careerer, was given that stink eye from Mr. Mac- fucking- Leod who held him at the end of class to give him a reminder of the play, have a sudden realization of the lack of preparation he's had for the auditions which he still had to sign up for, and a new assigned project that he really didn't need. To say that yesterday was a bad day is an understatement. Maybe terrible or horrid or just so fucking bad would suffice better. 

So after the last class bell rang, Dean ran over to the outside of the chorus room to see which slots were still open and- 

God. Fucking. Dammit. 

The times that were open for Friday and Saturday were either extremely early or really late. Both of which made him groan out loud as he rolled his eyes to look over the times again. After a few minutes of debating, he chose Saturday night at eight. Not a horrible time but as long as Sam was doing his homework or out with friends at that time, he should be fine.

Except that he had to cram in the practicing for the song and monologue until about two in the morning with the growing nervous worry of being unprepared. Somehow he slept last night, or this morning more like, and woke up with a cramped neck and his laptop still opened next to him with the text still on the screen. Dean sighed and covered his eyes from the bright light that fell through the window. What time was it..? 3pm. Jesus, what- He rolled over onto his side in a dazed confusion at how in the world he could have slept until now. 12Pm, sure he did that all the time but 3?

“God..” He croaked, getting up slowly to be met with a head throbbing pain. Dean hissed as his head pounded with rushing blood. Must have been from sleeping for too long. He sat there for a few more minutes, cradling the side of his head in one hand as he tried to get the sleep out of his system. 

The house was quiet, which wasn't a surprise since John was probably out and Sam was probably being a book nerd or out with friends. Dean yawned as looked over at the dulled laptop, eventually realizing that he still needed to practice and he only had less than five hours left. 

Brushing teeth was put off as he got up to wander around the house, checking Sam's room, kitchen, and living room to check for his brother but found a note saying that he was over at some friend's house again. At least he had one lucky thing that happened so far. 

–--------

For some reason he never thought it would come. Not now, not in a million years, not ever. That wasn't true of course, not when he was fidgeting right outside of the chorus room with some other nerved wrecked students. The past week went by a lot faster than he would have like to remembered, but no matter how much he groveled or groaned to himself about the struggles of practicing for the play, the time was bound to happen. 

Now he was standing outside in the music hallway with the lyrics running through his head as he heard the hushed singing of others or murmured blurbs. He could practically taste the tension in the air with the exception of a few that looked way too calm for his liking. 

All right. It was.. Dean checked his phone for the time and checked the outside list with a small sigh. Two more people and he was up and he just had to be the last one to preform. Dammit. Okay, one more time.. 

Students filtered in and out of the chorus room, entering with a nervous smile and a polite 'hello' or 'hey', but leaving with a clear grimace and 'shit' under their breath. Maybe he shouldn't be standing right next to door to be able to gauge them because this was definitely _not_ helping in any way possible. Time was ticking and he was on the edge of tearing his fingernails off from being scared of auditioning. Sure he had people skills, charming was like his second nature but hadn't ever _auditioned_ for anything. Then again.. It should be just like convincing a girl to pull down her skirt shouldn't it? Well, without the whole sexual intention part to it.

One person left, leaving one more before he had to go and that tight feeling in his gut wasn't getting any looser or better. Dean watched the blond walk out of the door with his head held up high and an ignorant step to his walk that made him cringe and scowl. Just focus on convincing them Dean, that's it. He drew in a deep breath and ended up swallowing it when he saw who was walking around the corner and towards the door. “Cas?”

The brunet who was staring at the paper held at hand, looked up sharply to see who had called and for a few seconds Dean was met with that unwavering stare that made him shift his weight uneasily. “Dean.”

“Hey, uh.. What are you doing here?” That was a lot more awkward than he intended it to be, but he shrugged it off as he leaned against the wall and hoped that he was maintaining his 'cool' composure. Yeah right. 

“I am the last one to audition for the play and.. Are you going to audition too? Or have you?” Castiel tilted his head slightly as he stopped right next to Dean. 

It shouldn't have surprised him, really because Castiel looked like the type of person to go for the plays. Whatever that meant. “No, I'm uh... About to go after this guy. Or girl, whoever.” Dean nodded over to the chorus door as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Didn't know you were going to audition though, didn't see your name on the list and I'm the last one on the sheet.”

Castiel gave a slight twitch on the side of his lip as he looked away. “I had to work today and I had all ready made previous arrangement with the teacher because of the dilemma.” 

Made sense. Before he could say anything else, the door opened as another student brushed pass with a terrified look etched onto her face. Just great. “Look um, you want to I don't know, hang out after this? Or I could give you a ride home if you don't have one?” He knew that they weren't officially, stone engraved friends but it didn't hurt to try and he's been really wanting to get to know Cas better. 

Castiel didn't say anything other than stare at the half open door with an expectant look for Dean to go and audition. “I don't have anything planned later on for tonight since I just got off of work, so okay but you should go audition now.”

He couldn't help but break out into a wide grin as he did a mental fist pump. “All right, I'll see you after this then.” Dean got off of his spot on the wall and gave Castiel a wink as he went into the moment he had not been waiting for. 

Oh God. Please let this go well.


	4. Bright Day With Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment's come. From the whole week of waiting, this was it and he was actually nervous about it but things didn't go so bad. Surprisingly good actually. 
> 
> Or.. Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I know I've only really done this in Dean's POV but I promise that you'll see what Cas is like (in a few more chapters) because woops, did I mention that there's going to be angst in the next chapter?

That.

That was just. 

Okay actually. 

The moment Dean stepped into the room his breath stopped in the middle of his throat. A chorus of “hello's” and “hi's” greeted him as he turned towards the front of the classroom cautiously. His eyes landed on three teachers, one of which he knew and even though the recognition was sort of pleasant, things weren't getting any better for him. 

“All right, please fill one of those sheets out and put it, and your audio recording, over here when you're done.” A brunette lady said with a kind smile, probably knowing that he was a nervous wreck. 

Dean gave a curt nod as he went over to the nearest stand to get a sheet and a pen. Let's see.. Name, song name, and dialogue name. Nothing too hard. Yet. The names were scribbled down hastily as he put the pen back and dropped the paper over at the judge's tables. 

“Whenever you're ready kiddo.” A blond man said with a wink and a smile that made his gut turn upside down.

This was it and he could do it. He could do it. Right. Dean closed his eyes for a half second and sucked in a slow steady breath, remembering from some sort of memory that it was better to sing if he breathed with his diaphragm. His eyes opened and he gave a nod at the third teacher to start the instrumental track. 

The introduction rolled out, filling the space with the various sounds and instruments as the time for him to mentally freak out ticked away faster than he liked. Then the last note played before he had to sing and he opened his mouth and- “Here's the thing we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretended. Yeah yeah. Since you been gone.”

Holy shit he was singing and pretty damn well at that in his opinion. It didn't even sound like him, to an extent, and the week long nervous build up just disappeared in a snap. His confidence grew the more he sang and he even put in a few gestures and facial expressions other than the default smile he had on before. 

The last phrase was sang and the music was cut, letting silence settle in the room once again as he stood with wide eyes and a half smile. He did it. Well, not all of it but he figured that if he just took that same confidence and 'feeling' and put it into the dialogue then he would be fine. And that was just what he did. 

Minutes passed as he went through the memorized lines, acting like he never had before because theater wasn't something he really thought about. Until now that was. By the end of his monologue, there were nods of approval and smiles on the three judges and _damn_ that felt good. 

“Very impressive Dean. Your time's up and thank you for auditioning today.” 

“Thank you.” He said as he turned to rush towards the door, feeling somewhat elevated as adrenaline ran through his body. The moment he was out he couldn't help but give a hushed “yes!” before turning the corner to see a pair of blue eyes stare at him in, what was that? Admiration? “Oh, hey Cas.” How did he forget that Castiel was right outside the door and probably heard everything he just sang and said. 

“I never knew you could sing and act Dean.” Castiel said slowly, giving a faint smile as he lowered the papers in his hands.

“Yeah well, I didn't either.” Dean said with a small shrug. “You should go in now and I'll wait for you out here all right?” 

Castiel only nodded before he walked past Dean and into the chorus room and for a second he thought he saw a smile that showed teeth. Maybe it was his imagination. He went over to lean against his previous spot on the wall. Not because it was right next to the room so he could listen to Castiel audition. Of course not. Sort of, maybe. Okay yes, he was waiting to hear which song the brunet would sing but all he heard first was the same line to fill out the sheet and put it over at the table. That and a “good luck Castiel”. Dean looked over at the door like he could see through it and furrowed his brows. That was the blond teacher, the British one called Mr. Roché, and he didn't know why it sounded like the two knew each other. Maybe Castiel was in Mr. Roché's class or something. 

There was silence before the soft sound of string instruments began to play gently, barely loud enough for him to hear outside of the room. “I don't know if You can hear me. Or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen. To a gypsie's prayer” A voice, beautiful and clear, sang higher than the audio, surprising him as he listened. “Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too?” Dean edged closer to the door as he couldn't help but want to hear more. “God help the outcasts. Hungry from birth. Show them the mercy. They don't find on earth. God help my people. We look to You still. God help the outcasts. Or nobody will”

Usually when he heard a song the melody was the first thing he heard, not the words or the meaning but this made him think. It made him listen to what the angelic voice was singing and it made him feel sad. So sad and awed at just the way the song was sang with such emotion and he couldn't even see Castiel sing it. Just imagining what the other looked like as he sang something this powerful almost made him tear up.

The singing stopped eventually and he slid back to his spot on the wall, waiting to hear what dialogue Castiel would do. Then his phone rang, piercing the brief silence and starteld him as he fumbled for the damn thing. “Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

“I'm hanging out with friends Sammy, why? I thought you were at a friends house doing nerd stuff.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Dean. I got dropped off and you weren't here so I was just wondering where you were.”

“You sure you're not throwing a party?” Dean questioned, grinning to himself at the thought of his brother doing anything like that. Then frowning because this was Sam and he didn't exactly want him to do what he did.

“Like I would. Anyways, I'm going to go now.”

With that the line ended and he slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned his head back against the wall with a small sigh. Hopefully he could keep Sam out of the whole play auditioning thing a bit longer. His thought was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and voices followed with “goodbyes” and “thank yous”. “Good job Cas, didn't know you could sing like that.” Dean drawled, looking over with an impressed look and a smile.

The brunet just shrugged as he ran a hand through his tussled hair. “A lot of people don't.” 

“Shame, you've got a good voice. You ready to go?” Dean leaned off the wall and went down the hall as he looked back.

“No point in asking when you're already leaving.” Castiel said back with a raised brow as he kept up.

–--------

“I know it's night and you can't see her in her full glory, but meet my baby.” Dean gestured towards the Chevy Impala as he gave a soft pat on the hood before unlocking and opening the door. 

“I've seen it in daylight and she's impressive.” 

“Damn right she is.” He said back as he stuck the key into the ignition. “So, you wanna just go home or do something else?” And wow that sounded a lot more suggestive than he meant it to be, but oddly enough, he didn't really mind it. Dean looked over and nearly chuckled at Castiel who had stopped buckling for a second. 

“I haven't eaten anything for dinner yet and there's not much at home either so.. A diner or something?” Castiel mumbled.

Were those cheeks a little darker than they were a second ago? Dean smiled and turned the engine on as he buckled himself in. “I'll take you to the Roadhouse, best burgers in town or the world actually.” When he didn't hear a response he looked over as he pulled out of the parking lot. “What? You never been there or something?”

“No.” Castiel looked over as he fidgeted with the seat belt.

“Then you're going to have the time of your life Cas.” He chuckled, realizing that what he had just said was also very suggestive and was about to apologize until he looked over and saw the widened eyes as Castiel ducked his head. Guy or not, that was fucking cute.

Nothing was said for a while as he drove down streets, but it didn't bother him. Usually he'd try to make some small talk but was just fine driving as Castiel looked out the window. His jacket pocket vibrated and he looked down but had to hit the gas petal as the traffic light turned green. “Godammit..” He fumbled for the phone as he drove with one hand on the wheel and nearly stomped on the break right then and there when he read the text. “Shit. Hey I don't think I can take you to the Roadhouse, sorry. You mind if I just drop you back at your place?” 

“No, it's fine.”

The reply was delayed and he felt bad but he had to go. “Sorry, I'll take you there another time alright? I just.. Gotta get home.”

“I understand.” 

Now that was a different from the previous response and it made him look over to see if he had done anything wrong, but Castiel had put the phone in the cup space and was looking towards the window again. 

–--------

“Sorry again-” He was cut off by a raised hand as Castiel got out of the car. 

“It's fine Dean, you have things to take care of I get it.”

“Here, give me your phone.” Before Castiel could say anything he stuck out his hand and gestured for emphasis. The phone was handed over silently with a questionable tilt to Castiel's head, but he ignored it as he busied himself with putting in his number. “There. I put in my number and everything so text me later or tomorrow yeah?”

Castiel said nothing for a while as he took the phone back, but eventually he nodded. “Drive safe Dean.”

“All right.” He said back with a smile. When he was sure Castiel was in the house, he backed up out of the driveway and tailed it onto the street. The smile, the warm feeling in his chest when Castiel was near disappeared in a second. Dean kept his eyes on the road, glaring out the windshield as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel subconsciously until his knuckles turned white. 

A familiar building loomed into view and for once he he didn't feel any sort of glee, happiness, nothing. The engine was cut when he parked in the driveway and he eyed the other car as he stormed towards the front door. Dean opened the door as he sucked in a deep breath, reminding him to stay calm. As if he could do that. “I'm home.” He called out, not expecting Sam to run down the stairs like his brother usually did to greet him. No, Sam would be upstairs locked up in his room like he always did whenever this happened.

Dean hung his coat on the rack and toed off his shoes, taking a moment to collect himself before walking over towards the kitchen. The sight wasn't anything he wasn't used to, not when he saw this all the time since he was young. Open bottles littered the table top and counters and the stench of alcohol met his nose. “Where've ya been.” A man sat slouched over the kitchen table, barely able to keep his head up with the support of an arm.

“I've been out.” He said flatly, unable to keep the building anger out of his voice as he clenched his fists. “Where've you been?” 

The man snorted and stared at Dean, eyes all ready glassed over with the numbness that was running through his system. “Business, Dean.”

Yeah right, the only business that man did was get drunk off his ass and bumble around like a drunken idiot. Dean didn't bother to give a half assed smile as he clenched his jaw. “Of course. John.”


	7. Hang Me Up To Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always like this when he came home, every single damn time and Dean was tired of it. There was only so much he could handle and one way he could let out the stress and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer lord, sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise I'll make the next one longer ;u;

“What'd you say to me boy?” 

He could see the older man try to get up with great effort as John slouched over the table with his hands gripping the table's edge. “I said, I've been out. _John_ ” Dean straightened his posture, squaring his shoulders and locking his eyes with the other's. Things wouldn't go smoothly, then again it never did, but he wasn't going to back down. Not now and not ever. 

John kept a hand on table as guidance as the man took a step towards Dean, eyes fixed on green orbs that burned with anger. Nothing was said from the two as they just stared, battling silently before one of them moved. A big fist swung out and hit at Dean's jaw, landing a loud _crack_ as a grunt was made. “Don't you ever. _Ever_ call me by that name.”

The words were slurred but between the loud ringing in his ears and the sharp smell of pain he heard everything. “I figured that since you're never here anymore and I'm all ready eighteen I can call you what I want. John.”

“I am still the head of this house, _I_ provide for you and your brother, I-”

“You what? You say that you're out on a 'business trip' but all you do is get drunk and come one, when you _do_ come back, like this. This has been going on ever since mom died and I-” He didn't get a chance to finish since his head snapped to the side again as pain laced through the left side of his face.

“Don't you _ever_ say that again.” John slurred, staring at Dean with anger evident on his glassy eyes.

Dean said nothing else as he reached up to cup his jaw and gave his father one more look before he stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. The door was closed with a slam but he didn't care to be quiet, not now out of all times. 

This was bull shit. Absolute bull shit and it was unfair and he didn't know what to do. It wasn't right for Sam to see, to _hear_ all of that and all he wanted to was to protect his brother. But that wasn't going to fucking happen. Not when John came home drunk off of his ass all the time. The hope of having a well father had died years ago when he was beaten so bad he had to stay home for a week and come back with a broken arm. 

Too many thoughts and emotions were tearing at his mind and all he wanted to do was drown them out and to not _think_. Dean went over to his bed and rummaged underneath until he felt his hand close around a smooth surface. He pulled it out and turned to sit against the bedside. A half bottle of Jack and he would be fine. That's what he always told himself he couldn't afford to think or to feel. 

His left cheek and jaw still ached from the hits but he lifted the bottle and swallowed down the amber liquid anyways. It burned down his throat and to his guy and he coughed but that didn't stop him from taking another swallow. And another and another until there was a buzz that washed through his body and he finally didn't care. That's all he had to do. Not care.

–-------- 

The whole concept of imaging him befriending an absolutely gorgeous boy and actually exchanging numbers was surreal. Him out of all people, _him_. The moment he closed the front door he toed off his shoes and ran up to his room, locking it by habit and flopping onto his bed. Castiel stared at his phone the whole time, staring at the contact 'Dean Winchester' and the number that lined below it. Minutes passed and he swore he was dreaming because if this was real life then the whole cliché 'running into someone' was true and he was living it. 

His finger hovered over the send text message button for what seemed like hours and he finally sucked up the courage to send a mere 'Hello this is Castiel'. The moment the text was sent he felt his heart pounding and oh god, this was humiliating. He put the phone down beside him and forced himself to get up and do the homework for the weekend, because he would be staring at the phone if he let himself. 

Hours passed and all of his homework was finished and there still wasn't a reply yet. Maybe it was a mistake to text Dean, to even think that he dirty blond wanted to talk outside of school. How stupid of him. Castiel checked his phone one last time and sighed, slumping in defeat. Who was he kidding. Of course this was too good to be true. Still, the hope of possible friendship with Dean didn't leave him, not even when he laid down on his bed with his phone cradled to his chest.


End file.
